Quién con lobos anda a aullar aprende
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Muy variado. parejas iles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
1. Chapter 1

Sera bastante variado, espero le den una oportunidad. :) Los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, es una historia mía, sin fines de lucro.

Parejas principales.

Stiles Stilinski/Jackson WhittemoreDerek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

* * *

Ensena de un futuro no muy lejano.

-Stiles, crees… qué… nosotros, no fuimos hechos para ser amados- El castaño abrió los ojos ante tal pregunta. El rubio suspiro apretando la guitarra a su cuerpo. -Digo, hemos perdido a gente qué amamos, y nos hemos fijado en personas totalmente fuera de nuestra liga. En mi caso, primero Lydia…,-soltó sonrojandose -luego Alison y al final…, Ya sabes.  
El castaño sonrío.- No, no se…- dijo fingiendo demencia. -Cálmate - sé rió.- Tampoco es para que te pongas así, princesa.  
Jackson gruño semi-divertido. Volvió a tocar algunas notas y, observo a stiles que abría sus brazos, parado en medio del bosque, dejando que el viento intentara atravesarlo.- Será qué siempre duele enamorarse.  
Stiles abrió los ojos, se giro mirando a Jackson con una ceja alzada.- Seguro qué eso no os haceis ningún efecto, ¿verdad? -Dijo señalando las latas de cerveza que se habían bajado entre los dos, las cuales estaban a un lado de los pies de Jackson.  
-¡hablo enserio!  
-Yo también, ¡joder! ¿Que te hicieron el fin de semana?¿te amputaron los cojones? -Suspiro -Volviste demasiado sensible, pareces embarazada primeriza.-Gruño en advertencia. El castaño sonrío y se acomodo a un lado de su amigo, sentándose en el mismo tronco viejo y quemado. Alzo dos vecez, ambas cejas provocando qué el rubio sonrieran sin desearlo. Entonces coloco ambos codos sobre sus piernas, girando su rostro hacia su derecha. Dándole completamente su atención. Para luego dirigirle una mirada algo enternecida.- Princesa…, -escucho el gruñido nuevamente, stiles volvió a reír. jackson observo al boquifloja qué tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba. Y simplemente se fueron acercando, pero no tanto como para llegar a besarse- No, sientas miedo de amar. - coloco su mano sobre la rodilla del rubio.- Unos, se pasa la vida esperando que llegue… otros, tienen qué correr asía él.  
\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no me aceptas?- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de stiles quien se ruborizo en el proceso. Pero, no se alejo ni quito la mirada.  
\- Somos como dos niños, buscando amor.- Ambos parecían recordar en sus memorias aquellos dolorosos momentos. Reflejando en sus pupilas cada una de sus tristezas… -Soy el chaval nuevo y tu el engreído del instituto. Apenas, entramos en la jodida "adultes". No sabes lo que quieres…- suspiro ante esos enormes ojos verdes - solo pretendes saberlo.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Buscando; valor**

Mientras intentaba no evocar el fantasma de Claudia, Stiles, su único hijo, quiso que el dormitorio se quedara tal y como estaba, reaccionando airadamente a cualquier cambio que hacia en la casa, llorando cuando John traslado la cama frente a una pared diferente, poco después del fallecimiento de claudia. Stiles dijo que quería todo tal y como estaba antes, para poder entrar al dormitorio y recordar cuando el y su madre se acurrucaban en la cama para ver el programa de Oprah o reír con The Nanny o a contar cuentos. Así podría visualizar a su mamita como cuando estaba viva. No quería perder aquel vinculo tan fuerte con el pasado, y John trato de respetar sus deseos y sentimientos.

Por el bien de Stiles, decidió no remodelar el dormitorio principal. Tampoco dormir en el. La habitación se mantuvo desocupada por varios meces. El sheriff dejo las cosas en manos del destino. Implorando que en algún momento volviese todo a la normalidad. Tras cumplirse tres meses del deceso de claudia, pensó que ya habían establecido algo semejante a una nueva rutina. Pero, a pesar de que la vida parecía impulsarlos hacia adelante, tanto padre e hijo se negaban inconscientemente a aceptar los hechos y seguir.

Fueron cinco meses difíciles para ambos. En los que John creyó que él y Stiles, ya habían aprendido a estar en paz con la ausencia de Claudia y a vivir con su recuerdo, pero cometió el error de abrir aquella habitación qué alguna vez compartió con esa perfecta mujer que todo le dio, hasta el final de sus días.

Derrotado, salio dejando la puerta abierta de aquella recamara. Bajo las escaleras sin prestarle atención a la llegada de su hijo del colegio. Tomo su vehículo de oficial y se dirigió apretando el acelerador, al primer bar abierto qué encontró esa tarde. Fue el inicio de un horrible y largo proceso de autodestrucción.

Solo bastaron dos meses más, para que aquella vieja adicción de su juventud, volviera a dominar su vida. Sus faltas en el trabajo eran continuas. Su mal carácter dominaba su día a día y su hijo, paso a ser una sombra qué se arrastraba en su casa. sin decir palabra alguna, Solo observarlo con pena, tal vez dolor y desilusión.

John, solo cerraba los ojos para seguir consumiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Las amistades se fueron alejando del ermitaño y a John no le importo. Al igual que ni siquiera pensó en lo que esto afectaba al pequeño niño que sentía que mas personas desaparecían del pequeño mapa que representaba su vida. Si las personas se alejaban de su padre al perecer también lo hacían de él.

Los niños no se acercaban al antisocial hiperactivos qué parecía hablar solo en los recreos.

Una tarde tras recibir un aviso de sus superiores, como ultima advertencia para conservar su trabajo. John bebió con soberbia. Soltando ironía tras ironías. Contando cada cosa qué había hecho por esté maldito pueblo, qué ahora le daba la espalda. Jerry, uno de los últimos amigos que le quedaban al oficial. Le recomendó dejar de beber y dirigirse a su hogar. -Recuerda a tu hijo. -Le dijo el hombre mayor de barba candado y ojos oscuros.- No crees que lo has dejado demasiado solo. -Solo…, pensó John. Solo en él. Solo, en su soledad. Solo…nadie mas importaba. Solo él y su dolor…, el hombre lo vio en sus ojos. Negó algo entristecido por la caída de un hombre tan imponente y honrado, como lo fue John.

Furioso, intento levantarse para exigirle a ese hombre que se callara y no se metiera en su vida. Pero las rodillas no soportaron su propio peso y callo volcándose sobre la camisa verde con la insignia pesada, lo poco de alcohol qué le había quedado en el baso.

Molesto, por las miradas que le dirigían. John se levanto a tropezones y empujando sillas, se fue de aquel lugar.- Ahí va una leyenda.- Susurro el hombre dolido.

Al llegar esa noche. John ignoro la mochila tirada en el sofá. Mochila que stiles siempre guardaba en su habitación, la televisión encendida pero sin aire o cable. Solo el gris desolador como imagen. También ignoro el baso de leche abandonado a la mitad sobre la mesada de la cocina. Pero no pudo ignorar la falta de una fotografía sobre la mesa qué se encontraba en el camino a la escalera.

John permitió qué el alcohol dirigiera sus reacciones.-Stiles -soltó algo molesto, colocando un pie en el final de la escalera y empezando a subir con torpeza- ¡Stiles!- reclamo al niño de apenas unos once años.- ¿do-donde estas?- pregunto como la lengua se lo permitió. Al no recibir respuestas, empezó a impacientarse. La casa a oscuras, parecía querer ponerlo sobre aviso.  
\- hijo…- Cuando observo la habitación de su amada esposa abierta y lo qué parecían los restos, del marco de un cuadro, regados en el suelo del pasillo. John, sintió una opresión en el pecho y el cosquilleo eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo. El grito ahogado, llamando a su hijo en su mente paso a ser real tras correr con energía renovada buscando al niño por toda la casa. Pero no lo hallaba, hasta que en silencio escucho el goteo del agua dándole en cada gota que caída el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba.

A largas zancadas se acerco al cuarto de baño de la habitación principal. Allí estaba, junto con varias pastillas alrededor de su frágil cuerpo, el cual se hallaba sumergido en la tina del baño. Las burbujas le alertaron que aun estaba vivo. Lo socorrió sujetándolo de ambos brazos y trayéndolo de nuevo a los suyos. Suplico que no le dejara, que no lo abandonara el también. Stiles solo balbuceaba llamando a su madre y deseando volver a ella.- Déjame morir papá, Déjame ir con ella, Quiero verla, ¡déjame!, Papá, déjame… ir…,solo déjame.- los susurros y lamentos en aquel niño fueron lo bastante para evaporar todo rastro de alcohol en él. ¿Por que habría de querer estar con el hombre que le ignoro por tanto tiempo? Alguien qué lo dejo prácticamente a su suerte, siendo solo un niño.  
John se permitió llorar abrazando a su hijo a su cuerpo y montándolo al carro para llevarlo a un hospital. No sabia cuanto había estado stiles bajo el agua. Si bien le había dado los primeros auxilios, no se confiaba.

-Por que no me dejaste ir con ella.- Fue lo primero que le dijo stiles al despertar y encontrarlo junto a él. John sintió miedo al ver la mirada de su hijo reclamándole. ¿Tanto era su deseo de morir?.¿Qué le había echó a su hijo?¿tanto le ignoro?¿tanto le afecto? . Se apoyo en la psicología infantil por consejo de un doctor.  
Jhon, intento acercarse a stiles nuevamente. Busco a una psicóloga quee logro entablar unas pocas palabras con el niño. a pesar del poco agrado que stiles demostraba por ello, no fue del todo un fracaso.

La mujer hablo con jhon, dándole su informe. Uno que aterrorizaría al sheriff hasta la medula. Stiles, en sus sesiones, dijo a ver estado cerca de irse con su mama. Dijo que la había escuchado llamándole y eso solo lo incentivaba a desear volverlo a intentarlo.

-Intentar, ¿qué?- Pregunto en un intento de equivocarse en su horrendo presentimiento.  
-Suicidarse, - jhon se hundió en sus hombros y observo sus zapatos sin lustrar. -Stiles, siente que usted alejo a su madre al detenerlo la primera vez.  
-Fue la única.- susurro.  
-Al parecer él no lo cree así.  
-¡Entonces!- levanto el rostro mirando a la mujer tras el escritorio-,¡¿Qué es lo qué debo hacer?! -Pregunto, como el padre completamente asustado que era.  
-Hable con el…, demuestre su interés y explíquele la falta de su esposa de un modo que Stiles lo asimile y lo comprenda. Si usted no le demuestra seguridad, stiles no se sentirá a gusto con usted.

Pero eso no sucedió. Stiles volvió a intentarlo un mes después. Las heridas en su muñeca permanecerían con él por el resto de su vida.

Agotado, John se sentó con una taza de café en la cocina. Sus ojos brillaron ante una botella asentada a un lado de la heladera. La tentación lo guío hasta allí. Pero algo detuvo su encuentro con ella. Era un adorno colocado sobre la heladera y olvidado con el tiempo. Tenia polvo y aun así brillaba llamando la atención de sheriff. Al tomarlo entre sus manos. Jhon recordó la historia. Pertenecía a la madre de claudia quien lo tomo como un recuerdo al escaparse de su casa. El amor la había hecho dejar sus principios y escaparse con quien tenia su corazón. John sonrío ante el recuerdo. La pequeña tetera de porcelana entre azul y blanca regreso a su lugar luego de ser cuidadosamente limpiada.

Suspiro, tomando la botella, para volcar su contenido dentro del fregadero. Sus ojos volvieron inconscientemente a la teterita y como si alguien le diera un empujón a sus pensamientos. John susurro. -Heder…- como el descubrimiento de un nuevo país en la región.

Era la única que podía salvarlo; Su ultimo recurso. Pidió a Jordan su asistente, que buscara aquel numero de teléfono y apenas lo obtuvo se sentó dispuesto a discar'..., Pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.  
Fue una llamada del colegio de stiles, un ojo morado de un compañero y el poco respeto que stiles le mostró, lo que lo arrastro a decidirse. Llamo a la madre de Claudia. La distinguidisima señora Heder Coltther, Abuela de stiles. No tenia una buena relación con John. En los once años de stiles, Heder había sido un nombre, salido regularmente de los labios de la dulce Claudia, con evidente nostalgia.  
Stiles, solo vio a la mujer en la sepultura y había corrido, sin lograr alcanzarla. Sintiendo qué si tomaba su mano, seria la mano de su madre la que tocara. Pero eso no sucedió. Por que está ya se había subido a su auto y partido lejos.

A Heder solo le basto entrar al cuarto del chico, mirarle con evidente disgusto. Demostrándole lo desilusionada qué estaba por su comportamiento. Si estaba allí era solo por la memoria de su única hija y por lo desperado qué sonaba aquel inútil con el que su hija había osado casarse.  
Stiles aun en un impulso se acerco a la mujer y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella. Heder, aturdida por aquel gesto, se puso de rodillas, para poder ver a su nieto a los ojos. Eran los mismos ojos caramelo de Claudia, los mismos pómulos, la nariz respingada. Fue el cachetazo de un fantasma ausente, claudia.  
El niño la miro con lagrimas de desesperación. -Hueles a mama.- susurro, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer qué no salía de su asombro. Hasta la voz era similar a la de claudia cuando era niña.- te pareces a mama…- El pulso de la mujer tembló como si sufriera artritis y abrazo a su nieto con toda la fuerza que aun albergaba en ella, sin llegar a dañar al niño. John observo aquello con dolor permitiéndose sonreír levemente ante el primer movimiento de afecto de stiles con alguien, desde la muerte de claudia.

El castaño observo su muñeca vendada y luego el resto de su habitación.- puedes quedarte…  
-Quiero irme con ella.  
-Stiles…  
-Tu no me necesitas…  
-Eres mi hijo, claro que te necesito.  
-Pudiste estar sin mi por varios meces, John. Puedes hacerlo por un tiempo mas. -"John", aquello dejo al sheriff destrozado. No recordaba la ultima vez que stiles le llamo: papá.  
-Prométeme qué te cuidaras.  
\- lo prometo.  
-Y, que volverás…

Stiles apretó la manija de su pequeña valija. Observo a su padre parado en la puerta y en un ultimo regalo de despedida. Soltó la valija y le abrazo. John dejo que las lagrimas corrieran como las de su hijo y le beso la mejilla y la frente deseando no dejarle ir. Le sujeto el rostro y le juro- te quiero…- fue lo ultimo qué Stiles escucho, antes de tomar nuevamente la valija y salir de su casa para entrar en el taxi donde lo esperaba su abuela.

El sheriff volvió a su rutina, ahora mas solitaria. Se inscribió en un centro de alcohólicos anónimos. Hizo terapia a pesar de no creer demasiado en ella y, empezó a socializar nuevamente con sus vecinos.

El cambio lo hizo por su hijo.  
Esperando que algún día regresara y poder ver nuevamente su rostro de orgullo al mirarle. No fue fácil los primeros dos años. Mentiría si dijera que no callo un par de veces, pero volvió a levantarse y mirando la foto de su hijo y su difunta esposa. Encontró la fuerza qué necesitaba para ganar la batalla.

Recordó la ultima noche en el hospital, con stiles dormido por los calmantes y el acariciando las vendas que envolvían su muñeca. Era tan pequeño. Pero tan lleno de coraje como para enfrentarse a la misma muerte. Su mayor miedo. Fue la primera vez que John rezo. Pero no a Dios, ni a un santo. Le rezo a claudia, a su amor, a su todo. Le suplico una nueva oportunidad. No para el, si no para Stiles. Rogó, lloro e imploro hasta que sus ojos se rindieron y quedo dormido a un lado del pequeño.  
Despertó sintiendo un cosquilleo en su mano derecha, mano que acariciaba, recorriendo a lo largo de los dedos de stiles. Sintio ese perfume a jazmín en el verano y escucho el suave llamado escondido en la lejanía de su mente.- **John,…. John…**\- la calidez de aquella voz le hizo sonreír y apretar ligeramente, la mano que aun sostenía. Escucho un quejido y abrió los ojos observando a stiles despertando. John no supo. Si, fue el Alcohol aún sucumbiendo en su cuerpo o, el cansancio o, quizás la demencia luchando por morderlo.

Esa tarde en la que Stiles partió. John escucho nuevamente aquella voz, al cerrar la puerta y una paz enorme traspasar su pecho. Entonces comprendió qué había hecho bien en dejar ir a stiles. Entendió que en ese momento era lo que el corazón le sugería, justo. La distancia no destruiría la obvia unión sanguínea que compartían como padre e hijo y, John se encargaría de que Stiles volviera a amarle como el niño qué fue antes de la muerte de Claudia.

Después de aquello, cinco años pasarían hasta qué Stiles Stilinski dejara España y volviera a Inglaterra, específicamente al pequeño y poco amisto pueblo de Beicon Hill.  
Lo que jamás se esperaría encontrar; serian seres de otro mundo escondiéndose de los qué aullaban bajo la luna.  
Ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino qué dependería mas de una vez de ellos. Y ellos de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _**Despedida, vuelo y mujeres.**_

El timbre sonó en el lobby ubicado en el centro de Madrid (España)

-Pero, ¡qué bonito!- Aquella voz qué siempre era tan dulce como la de una madre se había teñido de blanca ironía. - ,te veis como todo un ángel -Se alejo de la entrada dejándole espacio para pasar.

\- Venga, tío, eso qué no me eh bañado aún.- sonrío, en cuanto puso los pies en el lugar.

Sin embargo, el rubio lo observo de arriba a bajo echando una mirada nada aceptable a la imagen qué el castaño le daba y, es qué estaba hecho una maraña: Todo despeinado, la camisa desarreglada, el jean arrugado, los ojos hinchados y los labios tan rojos como si los hubiera mordido él mismísimo conde Drácula. - Debería darte una buena tunda.

\- eh…-carraspeo.-,mhm...¿Iñaki?- Intentando quitar la atención de esos ojos escrutadores.

\- Esta mañana hemos discutido de nuevo…-la voz del rubio sonaba entrecortada y débil.- …por una tontería: Su madre quiere que nos mudemos cerca de ella.

\- Bueno, qué rollo ahí con eso, ignórenla y listo.- su actitud había dado un giro radical.  
El castaño siempre se tensaba cuando se hablaba de los padres de alguien.

\- Oh, perdón, corrección; ella os manda a hacerlo. ¡Vale!, qué apenas hemos empezado a convivir como una jodida pareja…,- Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, estaba a punto de llorar. Esa era la principal razón por la qué Stiles odiaba a ese guiñapo de Iñaki.

-lo habéis hablado, al menos.

-Se ha sentado en el sofá y me ha dicho que no tenía ganas de discutir por eso. Que no valía la pena.

\- Pues, que gilipollas.

-Tenéis toda la razón.- se acomodo la bata floreada (la cual stiles siempre le criticaba, pues parecía un kimono de mujer) y pasaron a la cocina. Stiles se ubico detrás del pasa plato, en una de esas sillas modernas. Las mismas que te dejan endurecido el trasero con cinco segundos en el.- No puedo creer qué todavía nuestra relación gire entorno a su madre. Lo que ella dice, se hace.

\- valla, tontería… - Realmente se sentía incomodo. El no sabia las cosas que aria por su madre si ella siguiera con vida. No se creía capas de opinar sobre la relación de otros con sus madres.

\- Y eso no es lo peor…, dice qué yo no le cuido,¡ja!.- Sé quejo el - ¡Por favor! De no ser por mí, estaría sufriendo un coma diabético…, si ,yo, no le cuido, pues,¿Quién si no? Me eh vuelto su completo y perfecto sirviente…, si eso no le vasta ala señora…., pues…, ¡Qué se lo lleve!.

\- No esta tan loca.- alego el castaño.

\- te lo digo stiles, -dijo escuchando a su amigo reírse a sus espaldas, mientras preparaba el café para ambos.- Iñaki, esta hecho un crío.-Se quejo de su novio.

-Dejarle entonces.

-¡Dejarle!¿Pero que tú estas loco, tío? En todos mis locos años nunca eh tenido un amante como él.

\- Apenas, tenéis… ¿que? Veinte…, veintiuno. Solo dale un patadón en el culo y os aseguro que detrás de esa puerta. -señalando a un costado, donde se veía a la distancia, la misma puerta, por donde el castaño entro segundo antes.  
\- tendréis una majada de tíos dispuesto a consolarte.

Isaac sonrío agradecido, desde que conoció a stiles en la academia de arte donde su novio impartía clases. Su mundo parecía menos oscuro y estresante. La diferencia de edad jamás se notaba y el chico era mas fiel qué un perro de cartera.

\- Joder, Stiles, qué me hacéis ilusionar: no me tientes,¡Demonio!.- le sonrío sincero cristalizando sus ojos cielo-Bien, ahora qué habéis engañado a mi mal humor…,Dime, ¿Qué cojones haces así?

\- ¿Qué que hago asi? Joder, Me debéis el taxi y un gran, GRAN, favor… ¿Si sabes qué deje una morenaza- silbo, formando con sus manos las curvas de una Venus frente a el.- de esas que te endulzan los ojos?.

\- Sois mi hermano. - Se defendió.- el mas enano y flojo de los dos qué tengo.

-Vale, endulzare mis ojos en otra ocasión. Si es que no me suena el biper en los fondillos.- Le acuso.

Isaac le miro inocente.-Deberías apagarlo en momentos íntimos.

-Nunca llego a ellos, gracias a ti o, a Canden.

\- De todas maneras, eres muy tierno para andar de farra, ¿no crees?.  
Ambos se sonrieron detrás de las tasas de café, dispuestos a tomar un trago.

-pues nos prefereis, así. Tiernitos y bien jugosos.

\- Le pateare al trasero a quien tiente con mordisquear tu inocencia, al menos la de tu cuerpo. -Se burlo su amigo.

-Ja, ja. Me cago de riza.

\- ubica ese lenguaje.

-Si tía, Isaac…-ante eso Isaac le tiro el paño de la cocina enzima.

-Cállate.- ambos se sonrieron y suspiraron. -Extrañare esto…- susurro el rubio.

\- Y…, yo.

\- Realmente, ¿No quieres qué te lleve al aeropuerto?.-Stiles sonrío ante el puchero que el rubio le hacia.

\- Nha. Me choca verte llorar como todo un marica.

\- ¡Jodete! entonces.- Soltó arrugando el ceño.

El castaño le miro con cariño y estirando sus brazos le insito- Ven aquí.- Isaac resoplo, aliviano los hombros y bajo de su silla; bordeando el pasa platos, se acerco al menor: dejándose abrazar.

Isaac, no despidió a stiles en el aeropuerto.  
Pero esa mañana; de todas formas, le dejo la camisa llena de lagrimas y un montón de regaños por los futuros problemas en los que intuía se podría meter su pequeño amigo.

Vuelo internacional, Conexión (1 o más escalas) 4 h 30 min. como mínimo.

En el avión stiles recapitulo sobre todo lo que se le venia encima. Sus traumas empezaban a golpearle en el cerebro, diciendo; Baja un cambio.  
Suspiro abriendo y cerrando, sus lindas manos de artista reprimido, unas cuantas veces. Imitando la sensación de apretar un pequeño juguete de goma qué lo calmase, como lo psicópatas en las películas.  
Su boleto daba justo en medio de otras dos personas. Odiaba los asientos de tres, uno seguro le terminaría babeando la camisa y la otra le roncaría en la oreja. Joder, con ese pensamiento. Stiles se coloco en ventanilla. Quizás, con suerte…, nadie le diría nada.  
Se coloco sus enormes auriculares, parecidos a las orejeras para el frío y cerro sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se alerto ante la llegada de un intruso, o diría; Intrusa.

-Valla, creí haber pedido ventanilla.

-Si, Es un asco de mundo.- dijo, Sin siquiera mirarla y bajando su gorra hasta su nariz. Como si las luces internas de aquella metálica nave le molestaran.

\- No espere…, mi boleto me dice que es ventanilla.

-Pues no será el primero que te miente ni el ultimo.

-¡¿Disculpa?! -le dijo, totalmente ofendida.

-Oh, vamos…., joder. ¿Qué quieres ver por ella? No hay mas qué unas putas nubes. Ni siquiera es época de pájaros para verlos emigrar.

-Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo, idiota. Y sal de mi asiento.

-oblígame.

Era uno de esos momentos qué a Stiles le recordarían mantener la boca cerrada. Solo, sintió como era sujetado por sus hombros y tirado al pasillo. Stiles, tomo su gorra que había caído a su pecho y miro a todos lados, buscando al culpable. Todos se hallaban ocupados acomodando sus maletas y sus traseros en sus respectivos lugares. Sus ojos volvieron a la mujer qué todo sonrisas se sentaba en el lugar que antes ocupaba. ¿Cómo diablos pudo sacarlo de allí?

-¿Cómo coño has echo eso?

-¿Cómo?,qué…,¿eh? -Dijo abriendo una revista de modas.

-joder, no me tome por estupido, ¿Cómo logro levantarme del asiento?

-oh, eso… estas muy delgado y suelo comer espinacas.

-Jaja. No es gracioso, maja.

Stiles se sentó prácticamente lanzándose sobre su asiento. Estaba molesto con aquella mujer pedante. La misma que parecía mirarlo de reojo y divertida. Mordiéndose el labio para no reírse a carcajadas de la forma en que el castaño peleaba con todas sus cosas. ¡Una simple mujer; lo había lanzado al suelo!

...

\- disculpa…, disculpa.- le pico el hombro.

-Hm…

-Ehy, ¿podrías cambiarme el asiento?. Es… qué quiero ir cerca de mi hermana.- Stiles de ninguna manera le cambiaria el lugar a la hermana de aquella bruja.

-Hm.…

La azafata le pidió a la azabache qué tomara asiento. Pronto el avión despegaría.

La muchacha desesperada le suplico una vez mas.

\- Cora, ya siéntate. Este zángano no te lo dará.

-Con qué no, eh?-de pronto se sintió como era jalado de la camisa, hacia arriba.- ¿Que? Joder.¡Me lleva la bruja!- la gorra se le había bajado tanto que no veía nada y los auriculares, que se habían desplazado hacia delante, apretaban la gorra causando que pudiese quitársela de los ojos con facilidad.

La mujer sentada en ventanilla gruño.- ¿A quien le llamas bruja?, ¡escuincle baboso!.

\- oye, ¡este es mi asiento!, super creisy woman. Si no quiero dártelo, ¡no te lo doy!.

-Eso díselo a mi hermana no a mi.

-¿what?- la mujer se levanto, quitándole el sombrero y la bincha de los auriculares a stiles. Para luego volver a ocupar su lugar volviendo a su revista. El castaño pestañeo confundido aún siendo sujetado.

-ey, aquí al frente.

Entonces, Stiles noto que no era precisamente la mujer acurrucada con su revista en una esquina. La que lo estaba prácticamente ahorcando sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa. Miro al frente y observo a la azabache mas joven con ojos café y sonrisa para nada inocente.

-Hola…,ahora, ¿me das el asiento?

-¡No!- Cora apretó los dientes y arrugó el ceño lista para lanzarlo al pasillo como su hermana lo había hecho antes. Pero algo o, mejor dicho alguien la de tubo.

-Cora, cálmate y bájalo.

Stiles, jamás en su corta vida.¡jamás!, Se había sentido tan humillado. Aquellas mujeres lo habían tratado como un despojo humano. No. Ni siquiera eso. Mas bien, un tonto trapo de piso.  
Con muy pocas ganas, Cora deshizo el agarre del cuello de aquella camisa verde agua. Por Dios, ¿Quién usa esos colores?. Le dejo respirar observándolo con evidente molestia.

\- Son unas dementes.

-ojo, como nos hablas.- a la mayor le brillaron los ojos. Acción, que hizo tragar duro al castaño.

-Me lastimo…- dijo sobándose el cuello, mientras la pequeña se acomodaba en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Sin dejar de rezongar de rabia.

-No seas un llorón.-Susurro la menor.

-¡joder! Que no lo soy, Maldita salvaje.- soltó dándole una mirada severa a la niña. Ella solo lo ignoro empezando a limarse las uñas mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-¿Como has dicho?.-Stiles tembló ante el tono que usaba la mayor detrás de el.

-Q-Que me ha hecho daño y lo ha hecho aposta, te digo, coño.

-Vale, pues si te ha hecho daño, lo siento. - suspiro la mayor.

El vuelo al principio fue bastante incomodo. El silencio entre los tres era demasiado pesado. Hasta qué Cora soltó un chillido y empezó a llorar…

\- ahora, ¿Qué pasa cariño?. Pregunto la mayor empujando a stiles para atrás sin nada de delicadeza.

-Auch.

\- Me ah dejado, Laura. El muy maldito me ha dejado, por ¡mensaje!.

-¿Qué?

-No se puede usar el celu…

\- tú cállate.- otro codazo de Laura y Solo se hundió un poco mas en el dolor..., gesticulando el "auch" en sus labios silenciosos.

-¿Como que te ah dejado?¿Quién? -a Laura siempre le gusto hacer sentir miedo a las personas, era divertido sentirlos temblar como gallinas.- Le arrancare las viseras, solo dime el nombre.

Stiles trago grueso nuevamente. Esas tías si que eran raras…,y peligrosas.

Cora volvió a soltar el llanto.- David, dice qué la distancia no es buena para nosotros, que no soy yo la del problema… es él.

-Por supuesto que es el él del problema.- la tranquilizo, Laura.

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse.-Joder, es un jodido idiota. Enserio utilizo el "no eres tu soy yo" es un clásico demasiado viejo.

-Oye! Es mi novio…- arrugó el ceño confundida -o, ¿ex…?- Cora volvió a chillar.

-Lo siento…- el castaño se hundió mas en su asiento.

\- tranquila, Cora, tampoco pierdes mucho. Es verdad que las relaciones a larga distancia son difíciles de llevar. - la verdad. Laura, no sabia que decirle a su hermana. Dado, qué a ella no se le habían dado muy bien las relaciones. -Mejor ahora qué después…-Es un karma que todo hombre lobo debía llevar a cuestas.

El castaño se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, queriendo evitar que esas dos recordaran que el respiraba en medio de ellas. Pero su plan fracaso.

-ya encontraras otro. Verdad.- Dijo codeando a stiles quien supo de inmediato que ese moretón no se iría en días.  
-Si. si…, ya encontrareis a otro a quien torturar… - en cuanto lo dijo supo que su boca había vuelto a meterlo en problemas.

Cora se largo a llorar nuevamente y laura lo fulmino con la mirada.

¿Por qué solo a mi me pasáis estas cosas? Se dijo mirando al techo.

-Digo…, ahora tu sufres pero a la larga...- se encogió de hombros -Tu dejaras a alguien algún día.

Laura lo miro, como diciendo;¿Enserio? ¡Eso le dices a mi hermana!

Pero contrario a lo que esperaban; la castaña dejo de llorar y miro a stiles directo en sus pupilas.

-Y…, y… le romperé el corazón.-Stiles sin saber que decir, afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, no muy seguro de que eso fuera lo que la joven esperaba.- me mandara mensajes y me pedirá que volvamos, se ahogara en un pote de helado y me llamara todos los dias…

\- Bueno, eso es lo que regular mente pasa…- aseguro el castaño.

-¡Es cierto!, además, entre nos.., tampoco estaba tan bueno.- Se rió divertida buscando un pequeño espejo de su bolso de manos y se limpio el maquillaje y las lagrimas.- Pero que tonta…, verdad. Un clavo siempre saca otro clavo y volveré soltera a beicon, no es fabuloso.

Laura solo suspiro y siguió con su revista. Stiles no estaba muy seguro de lo qué había sucedido.  
\- ya, no estas triste?- pregunto, totalmente azorado.

-No.- soltó alivianada.

Después de eso, la muchacha dejo de rezongarle a su presencia.

Stiles no supo como fue que Cora se quedo dormida en su pecho, ni como Laura termino en su hombro, solo que abrazándose a su brazo y enroscando una de sus piernas en la suya. El castaño temería a qué su cuerpo reaccionase ante dos mujeres hermosas sujetándole como serpientes en partes tan sensibles, dado que abarcaban casi todo su ser. Pero sentía mas ternura que sensualidad en esos roces. Así que dejo qué lo usaran como peluche o, almohada de dormir. -Me gusta esa canción.- Susurro Laura en su oído. Observo sorprendido a laura. Dado que el volumen de sus auriculares lo tenia bastante bajito para no molestarlas. Algo asombrado por su buen oído, subió un poco el sonido. La muchacha solo le sonrío aun adormecida. Cora, sin embargo, también le susurro algo mientras dormía - me gusta como hueles…,-stiles se sonrojo aun mas al terminarla de escuchar.- tú aroma me recuerda a los duraznos, manzanas verdes, días de lluvia y, tierra fresca- estrujándose más en su pecho.

Stiles estaba seguro qué nadie le creería semejante situación. Nisi quiera el mismísimo Isaac, ni que hablar de Canden.

Al final del vuelo, ambas estaban reticentes a abandonar el cuerpo calido del castaño. Pero, tuvieron qué hacerlo. Eso si, le siguieron hasta el centro del aeropuerto.

-¿quieres que te llevemos?

\- No. No, se preocupen. -le sonrío amistoso.-Vienen por mi.

-¿Seguro? Mira qué también vienen por nosotras.- le insistio, Laura, sabiando que el castaño les estaba mintiendo.

\- Seguro, Laura. - le beso la mejilla en despedida y luego a la mas pequeña.- Cora, no rompáis muchos corazones, no quiero sentirme responsable luego, vale-Les guiño el ojo marchándose.- ¡Cuídense y no hagan migas con extraños!. - les grito a las dos. Las mismas que luego de saludarlo a lo lejos, con sus manos extendidas, pararon el gesto, parpadearon y notaron que ninguna de las dos, le había preguntado su nombre.

\- ¡pero qué idiota!- se abofeteo la frente la pequeña.

Mientras Laura, solo podia reírse ante lo sucedido. No podía creer lo cautivada que había quedado por aquel muchacho. tanto como para no preguntarle su nombre.

-¿Por que eres una idiota?, Cora.- Pregunto su hermano parado detrás de ellas. Por lo que ambas saltaron a abrazarlo. - No es que me sorprenda..., solo estoy impactado de que lo reconozcas.

-¡Derek!

\- ey, las había extrañado.¿Cómo esta la familia?

-Bien todos te mandan saludos y felicitaciones por las hermosas hermanas que te cargas.- Sonrió, altiva su hermana mayor.

-Como no viven con ustedes…- ambas le golpearon el hombro sacándole un quejido al moreno.- por qué son tan salvajes.

Cora rió mirando a su hermano- suenas como él. - le dijo.

-¿Como quien?

-Como el Nogitsune, lo conocimos hoy en el vuelo.

-Nogitsune. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Cora sonrío sujetando el brazo de su hermano quien llevaba sus maletas, Laura les siguió, interesada por la respuesta de la menor.- digamos…, que su alma es algo oscura aunque también triste…, como un pequeño animalito que teme ser acariciado.- Cora recordó cierta incomodidad y, asta presintió un sobresalto en el corazón del castaño.- Era como..., dos seres diferentes, dos caras de una misma moneda: temeroso e inseguro por dentro, fuerte y directo por fuera. Era interesante por donde se lo mirase.-Sus ojos brillaban

-sigo sin entender.

\- Derek, solo conocimos a un chico al qué Cora ya le echo el ojo….,pero lo ahuyento, con sus burradas.

-¡Oye!

-Y como no le preguntamos su nombre…, le ah inventado un apodo.

Derek se rió negando tal desfachatez de sus hermanas a medida que le contaban como habían conocido al castaño de ojos tristes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: pesadillas y una fiesta.**_

-No puedo creer que me estén haciendo hacer esto.- se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto, mientras la mayor manejaba por que le habia quitado las llaves.  
-Solo es un dibujo.- dijo la mayor.  
-Es un cuadro qué colocare en mi cuarto en cuanto termines.  
-No, si lo tomo primero.- aclaro, laura.  
-No dijiste que era solo un dibujo,- arqueo una ceja divertido con sus hermanas.- Seria mas fácil si le hubieran sacado una Selfie.  
-Ni siquiera nos avivamos de preguntarle su nombre. -soltó la menor aun molesta consigo misma. -Como quieres que recordáramos tomarle una foto.  
Derek siguió escuchando la descripción del chico de ojos tristes, y mientras iba terminando ese retrato, con el pulso de todo un artista. Se iba interesando mas por aquel muchacho.  
"¿Quién eres chico especial?" Se pregunto. Mientras terminaba de darle iluminación y sombra a esa obra de arte. Sonrío, sea quien sea deseaba conocerlo en persona.

* * *

Stiles llevaba poco equipaje, en el aeropuerto busco un taxi, dado que tenia solo tres kilómetros hasta su pueblo, cosa por lo qué no era nada sabio, caminar o tomar el bus, si o si, tendría qué tomar un taxi, mejor temprano qué tarde, se dijo.  
No deseaba encontrarse ni con vecinos ni con su padre al llegar allí, ni mucho menos con viejos amigos. Si es qué aún podía seguir llamarles, así. Después de todo, nunca se preocuparon verdaderamente por él. . No le quedaba más que implorar y confiar plenamente en que toda esa tensión se ira pronto;"seguramente a esta hora no encontraré a John en casa", pensó mientras el taxi le trasladaba a casa.

Los Stilinski, vivían desde hacía muchos años en un pequeño barrio situado en el ciudad de Beacon Hill…, era una zona muy tranquila, se decía que era un barrio de viejos, era lógico, es un barrio que llevaba muchos años de existencia, las calles son estrechas y, apenas hay zonas comerciales,como ocurre en otros barrios mas modernos. Lo que si tiene, son unos mercados de muy buen nombre, afamados por la calidad del genero que se ofrece.  
Seria entorno de las seis de la tarde, cuando el taxi paro enfrente de su portal, se veía mucho transito de niños con sus madres o abuelos volviendo del colegio. Los de primaria siempre empezaban antes que los adultos. Ja. Deseo reírse al referirse asimismo como un adulto. Le pago la carrera al taxi y se dirigió al portal.  
Se paró frente a la puerta, como si temiera entrar. "Ä ver si no se me han quedado las llaves en Madrid", pensó mientras introducía la mano en el bolsillo de la bolsa de transporte del ordenador. Siempre echaba las llaves en ese bolsillo. Era una persona muy metódica y, por eso se daba cuenta siempre a tiempo cuando algo fallaba. No tenia una gran obsesión por el orden y la perfección. Pero era bastante cuidadoso con todo lo qué tenia a su alrededor. Mas cuando de nervios se trataban.

Sujeto la llave qué su abuela Heder le había entregado, semanas atrás. Desde entonces siempre la miraba por varias horas, fijamente. Como si tenerla en sus manos le dieran un poder in imaginario.  
Siempre qué recordaba a su amada madre, se producía una tremenda explosión en su interior, que hacía vibrar sus entrañas de nostalgia. Era tan doloroso haberla perdido…, cuando apenas empezaba a apreciarla como el ser divino qué era en su vida.  
Como olvidar su hipnosis por tal objeto platinado, si hasta el bastardo de Canden se burlaba de él y, le había tomado el pelo, por una semana entera. Gritando en su oreja a lo He-man. Mientras alzaba su propia llave del departamento donde vivía, diciendo: "Por el poder de Grayskull. ¡Yo tengo el poder!" o, "¡Yo soy He-man!".realmente, Canden a veces se ganaba su entero odio, comportándose como un gis ñapo. Tenia una relación extraña. Eran como; Chandler &amp; Joey de la serie de televisión Friends, Siempre compitiendo y, jugándose bromas pesadas o, vengándose de las mismas. Eran el dolor de cabeza de Isaac (como Ross, solo que menos soso), pero este siempre les perdonaba todas. Por qué todo lo hacían respetando, sobre todo, su amistad.

Su copia de llave estaba donde debía, abrió la puerta y, tropezó de bruces con el silencio. Cerro la puerta, ignoro la escalera y entro en la cocina donde estaba todo recogido. Dejo la maleta y se dirigió al salón, las persianas estaban echadas, estaba en penumbras. Subió las persianas y abrió una hoja de la ventana para que se renovara el aire. De nuevo se encontró con la sensación de vació haciendo eco en su pecho. Los recuerdos llegaban poco a poco, al observar cada esquina iluminada por la luz qué entraba por las cortinas. Se movió hasta las escaleras, sin pensarlo siquiera, solo siendo guiado por sus pies.  
Observo la planta alta y volvió el rostro al suelo. No podía. Aunque realmente lo deseaba, no podía. Trago nervioso y se giro yendo, otra vez por sus maletas, acomodándolas a un lado del sillón.  
Se sentó ahí y espero a calmarse. Su respiración adopto el orden debido y se relajo escuchando el sonido de las agujas del reloj moviéndose lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio del vuelo y…

* * *

Bolillas blancas y verdes cayendo junto al frasco qué segundos antes sujetaba en sus pequeñas manos, el goteo inquietante de las gotas resbalando por los bordes de la tina, la luz del foco traspasando el agua, en el fondo él y sus miedos, el auxilio volando en burbujas desde sus pálidos morados labios y, los sonidos perdidos, lejanos e in entendibles.

* * *

Despertó dos horas después, irguiéndose para sentarse correctamente en el sillón, intentando bloquear la sensación de ahogo y desconcierto qué se paseaban por su rostro. Su corazón palpitando a mil por hora y el desazón de buscar aire y sentir qué no llegaría jamás a sus pulmones. Paso una de sus manos, por la frente y luego la deslizo por sus ojos, acariciando su nariz; perfectamente alineada. Notando, el desliz de lo que se ve como lagrimas pero se confunden en el sudor qué demuestra las altas temperaturas qué presenta su piel.  
No recordaba la ultima vez que tubo una pesadilla…, pero algo le dice que sintió una sensación de vacío similar o igual en ese precisó instante.

Se levanto en busca de un buen baso de agua fría. Para otra vez inquietarse al ver las escaleras, en su camino a la cocina. Sin girarse hacia ella de detuvo a un costado y, observo el suelo, la alfombra vieja de la sala, cerrando los ojos, volvió a regularizar su respiración. Ignorando, el sin fin de imágenes acercándose en sus memorias, llego al fregadero en busca de un baso, notando sin querer hacerlo, la pequeña fotografia pegada en la puerta de la nevera.  
Se pregunto, si a su padre no le torturaba verla cada qué sus ojos llegaban a ella siendo qué estaba en la misma posición que hacia cinco años. Se dijo, convencido, qué no.  
No, le afectaba tanto como a él.  
Derrotado ante el poder que ejercía esa casa en él. Sujeto su llave y salio con el punzo tambaleándole los nervios y dejando las maletas en la sala.

Esa tarde.  
No, solo Stiles llevaba una pelea mental contra sus fantasmas del pasado.

* * *

La familia Whittemore eran muy conocida y respetada en el condado de Beacon y, también eran bien vistos por los empresarios de la zona, éstos les guardaban consideración y atendían sus indicaciones o, pedidos...  
Pero el pasado del más joven de esa familia distinguida, se hallaba cubierto de sombras, sangre, perdida y dolor.…  
En su infancia le había tocado vivir una de las cosas mas feas qué le pudiera llegar a tocar vivir a un niño.  
Pero ese chico rubio de ojos gatunos, no había vivido con aquel dolor…, no hasta hace dos años atrás. Verán, tras el terrible accidente del qué sobrevivió de milagro. Jackson Whittemore, perdió la memoria. Algunos doctores supusieron qué ante el shock emocional qué había vivido, como una manera de autoprotegerse enterró todo en su cabeza. Sus recuerdos, su niñez y más importante…, a sus verdaderos padres.  
Su pesadillas comenzaron el día que su padre adoptivo, mismo qué resultaría ser en realidad su tío (hermano de su padre) Decidiera, lanzarle a la vida pública, Gran error qué les costaría caro a esos padres del corazón, orgullosos de lo que habían logrado con ese niño con apenas no sé bien si 13 o 14 años.  
Lo importante es qué después de ser tapa en casi todo el mundo, su mala suerte llego, junto con su memoria. Todo tras abrir su casillero una mañana y, descubrir un sobre con las letras J.W. y, la historia del chico del milagro, toda su tragedia, impresa en un diario, marcando el resto de sus venideros años, como una cruz en sus hombros.

Estaba agotado de ser solo una mascara frente a los demás, de sentir que nadie le conocía en verdad, que nadie veía el mounstro que tenia dentro.  
De ser el, Jackson Inteligente, gracioso, gran jugador y alguna vez, capitán de su equipo... fino y bonito, de hombros sexys, de buenos abdominales, todo bien formado, blanco y de cabello más rubio que negro, qué hasta sabia hacer versos y no quiero decirles más.  
Ese Jackson encantador que asombraba tanto a mujeres como niños y, ansíanos, con sus increíble asentó ingles y buenos modales. Tan atento como agradecido de lo que pudieran darle….  
Ese Jackson, cada noche, caería en la mas terrible y oscura de las depresiones, encerrándose entre las sombras y ahogándose en las imágenes traumáticas de esa noche en qué viajaba en el auto con sus padres. Esa misma noche en que algo se atravesó, y tomo desprevenido a su padre…, el auto giro una, dos, tres o, tal vez mas, ya, estaba cayendo inconciente y la ultima fuerza que le quedaba en sus tiernos ojos, se hallaban puestos en el rostro de su madre con varias heridas y la sangre escurriendo por su frente.

Jackson se medicaba a escondidas, sin querer preocupar a esas dos increíbles personas que le habían criado con tanto amor y, con los que se sentía culpable, por no poder siquiera abrasarles, sintiéndose incomodo.  
Busco ayuda con una amiga qué era terapeuta y sé mantenía al margen de la mayoría de sus compañeros, volviéndose ante sus ojos, un tipo engreído, arrogante, de mal carácter y para nada agradable.  
Lydia Martyn era parte de sus malas decisiones, separarse de ella en el verano, había sido un gran golpe para él. Esa joven lo había obsesionado, de tal manera…, que solo creía respirar por ella.  
Pero ella lo engaño, cuando mas la necesitaba. Cuando, mas precisaba de sus abrazos y sus besos, de su cariño y contención.  
Pero, para la joven pelirroja solo debía existir la aventura, la pasión, el fuego, la entrega.  
El cariño pasaba de ella. Quiso perdonarla (siendo que todo el instituto se hallaba riéndose de el, por tremendos cuernos), pero ella prácticamente se rió en su cara al sugerirle tan siquiera una segunda oportunidad.

Alison llego a el alumbrándole el camino con una pequeña vela de cera vieja. Una qué se acabaría en un corto tiempo. La joven estaba tan obsesionada como estuvo el alguna vez por Lydia…, de su ex pareja. Scott MacCall, la persona qué lo había traicionado al quitarle a su novia y había osado quitarle el puesto en lacrosse, la única cosa que lograba distraerlo.

Por extraño qué parezca, creyó qué nada mas podía sucederle. Pero se equivoco…, una mañana en la que realizaba sus trotes matutinos. Jackson fue atacado por un extraño lagarto. Uno, qué seria eliminado por unos cazadores, los mismos qué si descubrían qué había sido rasguñado en el brazo por este extraño espécimen. Intentarían eliminarlo también a él. Fue extremadamente extraño descubrir qué había seres extraños, cohabitaban, con ellos, en su ciudad y, aun mas sorprendente el echo de pertenecer a ellos. Ahora, qué con sus cambios de humor se transformaba en una cosa verde y, horrorosa. No les mentiré. Jackson estaba más asustado qué una gallina encerrada con una comadreja.  
No estaba del todo solo, una familia de licántropos, si escucharon bien, licántropos. Le estaba ayudando a encontrar una cura…. Solo qué se estaban tardando demasiado.  
Pero no todo era; lagartijas y lobos. También tenia sus jodidos problemas de adolescente.

Se encontraban en su habitación en la mansión de los Whittermore.  
\- No iré a esa fiesta, Alison.- le aseguro a su novia.- De ninguna manera lo are.  
\- Solo por unas horas…, vamos, me costo mucho hacer tu disfraz.  
\- No te pedí que lo hicieras.  
\- No era necesario.- Le tendió nuevamente la bolsa, Jackson bajo los hombros y respiro hondo.- No vamos, a ninguna desde hace tiempo.  
\- Por qué cuando te lo pedí…,tú no quisiste.- Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no quería discutir con ella. No cuando tenia cierto demonio enterrado en su cuerpo.- No iré.  
\- ¿Porqué? Por qué es la fiesta de Lydia…- soltó mostrando su inseguridad nuevamente.- ,aún no la olvidas, verdad. - le acuso, con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Por favor…, Alison. Si quieres hablar de Lydia- el tono de voz iba en aumento. - Pues bien podría hablar de Scott…, por qué el estará en la fiesta, no es así.  
\- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué intento volver con él?  
-Dímelo tú, después de todo, te comportas tan fría conmigo y, de pronto bienes a buscarme para ir a una fiesta qué ara tu ex y, si tanto quieres regresar con alguien que te engaño con la que era tu mejor amiga. Pues as lo qué quieras. -le dijo, mirándola fijamente.-Eso es.  
-No sé lo que quieres decir... -Repuso Alison.  
Jackson no se callo, acusando el golpe. —Que eres una imprudente. Una insensata. Me estas pidiendo qué valla contigo a ser humillados ante un montón de idiotas.  
\- El único idiota, eres tú. Me acusas a mí de qué sigo enganchada a Scott, pero si no vas a esa fiesta, supondré qué eres tú quien aun no puede demostrarle a Lydia que la as olvidado, si es qué lo has hecho y, que sigues tu vida, conmigo como tu novia. -Jackson se indigno ante aquella acusación. Alison, le lanzo la bolsa al rubio que segia sentado en la silla de su escritorio- Te estaré esperando, al menos qué seas un chica dio un portazo antes de bajar por las escaleras e irse furiosa a su casa.

Intento controlarse y, logro hacerlo gracias ala pequeña botella que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se lo coloco debajo de la nariz y, olfateo el aroma a dulce; la bestia se tranquilizo.

Observo la bolsa, realmente quería tener una oportunidad con Alison.¿Y, si de verdad la chica estaba intentando sobrellevar su relación?, se dijo. Debía darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, el también era culpable de qué aquello no estuviera funcionando.

Abrió la bolsa y, deseo no ser tan blando. -¿Arrow?, Enserio…- debió suponerlo por la obsesión de su novia con las flechas.  
Se fue a bañar y a adquirir fuerzas para ponerse ese traje verde…, con lo que detestaba el verde.

Se recordó cargar el tanque de su auto, en la estación. Poco antes de arrancar con su disfraz puesto, obviamente había mandado un mensaje a Alison. La misma que le aseguro, que iría por su cuenta y se verían Allá. Le costaría bastante descongelar el corazón de su novia. Debería ser suficiente con el echo de ponerse mallas verdes. Diablos, odiaba las fiestas de disfraces.

* * *

Stiles camino hasta la estación mas cercana. Esperando que el minimercado estuviera abierto. Se compraría unas frituras e iría a pasear por el bosque como cuando era pequeño. Seguramente su padre aun no sabia que había regresado, después de todo, jamás le avisó el día en que llegaría.  
Llego y saludo ala joven pecosa que se hallaba tras el mostrador…, se dirigió en busca de las frituras y, de paso, chusmeo un poco. Se sorprendió al escuchar la canción que a Laura (la extraña mujer del avión), le había gustado, sonrío recordando a las hermanas y, susurro un poco de la canción.  
Entonces vio a un tipo entrar con el disfraz de Arrow y, Stiles siendo stiles...,no pudo evitar reírse de él…. Se veía bastante apuesto, pero era tan loca la imagen del tipo pagando con el antifaz y, todo.  
de pronto sucedió lo que a stiles odiaba que le sucediera. Desde qué se hizo amigo de Isaac, tendía a observar a los hombres más de la cuenta, siempre en broma, claro, no se había fijado en ninguno, de enserio. Siempre mujeres, pero había que admitir que este tío era guapo.  
Oh, estaba seguro que ese increíble trasero rompería varios corazones.  
-Donde dejaste tus fechas cupido.- Susurro divertido. Pero el hombre se sorprendió volteando el rostro y, observándolo con esos increíbles ojos verdes qué le hicieron olvidar que debía respirar para vivir un día mas.


End file.
